Poor little Ed
by BlairBearxoxo
Summary: Ed got Auto-mail at age 6. now he has to live with his brother Tamaki and what happens when a overly fearful mute boy meets the host club you have to read.DEAD STORY! UP FOR ADOPTION! Please adopt it i dont want a good story gone to waste
1. The Meeting

**Authors note: Hey I'm a BIG Fullmetal** **fan so please no bad reviews! But I always need improvement so you can point out stuff I need to work on and give suggestions ok! This is an Ouran High School Host Club and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! This is my summary ok!**

**Ok Alphonse so called died and so did his mom after getting auto-mail at age 6 he goes to live with his half brother Tamaki! Ed is still horrified at how his brother died and wont tell anyone what happened** **he has to be home schooled thanks to his arm and leg.**

**Oh and he has very bad asthma.**

Ed clutched onto his little bear with his auto-mail arm as if he would die if he let go. He was on

a plane to Japan to live with his only living relative his brother Tamaki. He still didn't talk after the accident he never said one word for 5 months.

When the plane finally landed he held the hand of the person escorting him. He didn't know her name he wasn't listening he was to busy reliving his brothers death over and over again in his head.

It felt like seconds to get to his brother's house when it had been three hours.

He nervously got out of the car holding his bear even tighter. This bear was so special to him because it had been his twin brother Al's bear. He missed him so much he named the bear Alphonse after his brother and fell asleep with it crying until he couldn't cry anymore.

When they got to the door he was shaking with fear that Tamaki would get killed to because of him like Al did. After a moment the door opened to revile Tamaki smiling wildly then Ed felt the tears fall down his face and he ran up and hugged his brother and swore to never let go.

"Now, now everything is going to be ok your big brother Tamaki has got a surprise for you." Tamaki cooed. Ed wouldn't let his brother go so Tamaki had to pry him off then pick him up so they could go into the other room.

Ed finally opened his eyes to see a HUGE cake the size of him he gasped and his stomach growled furiously. Then he dug in and fell asleep with his brother.

When he woke up he seen his brother tying is tie and getting ready for school. He yawned then made some kind of whimpering noise to get his brothers attention.

"You wanna come?" Tamaki asked. He nodded and jumped into his brothers arms.

He forgot how to speak after that fateful day but that doesn't mean he doesn't understand what everyone says.

**Heh heh heh cliffy hahahaha you wont know till I update hahahah!**


	2. A day at School for a Geinuse

**A/N: I am soooooooooo... sorry for not updating i've been so busy with school baby sitting and all that. i had like 50 test since i last updated and i know it's been awhile but i was falling behind so i had to catch up and my grandparents died that month so i had to stop for that. :'( I am sooooooooo... sorry i also had really bad writers block i need help with ideas for my story or it will have to die i'm soooooooo... sorry. **

Chapter two

A day at school for a geunius.

Ed and Tamaki just got out of the limo when they got to school Ed was holding Tamaki's hand. Ed looked nervous on the outside but on the inside he was so excited to go to a highschool because he already knew stuff past college level he was a prodigy in Amestris or that's what every one said. He didn't feel so smart after what he did to his brother it was his fault that his brother was in the gate.

Ed tightened his grip on Tamaki's hand as they walked into the school. He didnt know where he'd go if his brother was in class he was scared his brother would leave him with someone like that guy with glasses and black hair that was approaching them. (haha i had to add that he was afraid of kyoya!) "Hey Kyoya!" Tamaki said to the scary guy.

"Tamaki who's this?" he asked suspiously.

"My little half brother on my mom's side." he answered calmly.

"Oh,"

Ed tugged on Tamaki's arm then pointed to his arm. Tamaki nodded. "You want me to check on your arm?" he asked. Ed nodded. "Kyoya come on you would of found out anyway." Tamaki dragged Kyoya along with him into music room 3. But before he could check on his arm the announcements came on.

_"Students and staff i am pleased to announce that today is a free day for you to wander the school 'hang out' as you kids call it or do club activities," _ Then they were over. Tamaki cheered and Ed looked sad because he loved science and Math and those subjects but he hated school because school was prison.

"Oh yeah your arm Ed take off you sweater so i can check on it," Ed lifted his shirt over his head and took it off. Kyoya's eyes widen a little at the sight of the gleaming metal. Tamaki started to play around with the port and opened up the fore arm on it and checked it out he nodded in understanding. "Does it hurt?" he asked. Ed shook his head. "Hard to move?" Ed lifted his flesh hand and did a com se com gesture. (so and so in french for those who dont know) "You might need oil and you only had it for five months so that could also be the problem ugh i need granny or Winry even though she's six to be here to help me mangage your arm and leg." Tamaki cried.

Ed flinched at the loudness of his voice. He ran and hid behind Kyoya even though he was scarier. His automail arm grabbing his hand and squeezzing it painfully. "Sempia get your brother to stop breaking my hand." he hissed. Ed was scared by their tones that he fled behind a couch. right then the rest of the host club members came in. Ed stayed behind the couch only lifting his head to see them. Ed didnt want them to find out about his automail just yet but he knew they would.

Then he seen them the twins they reminded him so much of him and Al that he ran over and hid behind then silently crying. "What the boss why is there a ki- WOW he has a freaking metal arm," Hikaru yelled whitch only made Ed cry harder.

"He lost his arm and leg five months ago in his country those are some what normal. He's my half brother on my mother's side," he added. they nodded. "Ed it's ok nobody's going to hurt you."

Then Ed spoke in a hoarse yet soft voice, "How do you know that?" he spoke with a voice that said i have seen many things and am super smart. It surprised the host club but mostly Tamaki for he had never heard Ed speak and the child serveses said he was completely mute after the day his brother died. "You guys dont know what i've seen," he whispered but only Hikaru and KAruo heard this and what he said next, "I seen my twin brother die in front of me and it was my fault."

**Sorry that this chapter is short to but i have know ideas so yeah and Ed is super smart so thats why i added that little creepy part.**


End file.
